powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Characteristic Power Reflection
The power to have abilities that reflect an individual's personality, traits, or desires. Sub-power of Self-Expressive Capability. Not to be confused with Empathic Power Randomization. Also Called *Personality Power Manifestation *Personality Power Reflection *Trait Power Reflection Capabilities The user possesses powers that reflect their personality, their traits, or their desires. For example, if a person feels lonely and ignored, they may acquire the power to turn invisible, or if a person feels something they regret they may be able to turn back time. Variations *'Animal Reflection' - have powers on what animal they like or represent. *'Desire Reflection' - have powers over what they desire. *'Embodiment Reflection' - have powers that represent who the person is. *'Love/Hate Reflection' - have powers on what they love/abhor. *'Emotion Reflection' - have powers based on one's emotions Associations *Identity Manipulation *Power Manifestation *Self-Expressive Capability *Symbolic Power Manifestation Limitations *May reflect an individual's personal weaknesses as well *May amplify existing weaknesses/problems. Known Users *Hand Shakers (Hand Shakers/W'Z) *Most Characters (Misfits) *Ultimegil (Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu) *Neohumans (The Young Guardians) *Altered (Area D) *The Loonatics (Loonatics Unleashed) *Children with Guardian Characters (Shugo Chara) *Persona-users (Persona); via Materialized Guardian Known Objects *Upgrade Flashlight (Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes) Gallery Telepathic perception1.png|Kelly's (Misfits) power of Telepathy reflected the fact that she is very self-conscious and always worried about people judging her for being a chav. Aaasimon.png|Simon's (Misfits) power of Invisibility reflects his shyness and the fact that was always ignored. AntoniaThomas2.jpg|Alisha's (Misfits) power of Instant Sexual Arousal reflects how she was very sexually active and considered a 'slut', and also how she finds herself very attractive. Time reversal.jpg|Curtis’ (Misfits) power of Time Reversal reflects the regret he has for being caught with drugs and ruining his athletic career. Berserker rage.jpg|Tony's (Misfits) power of Berserker Rage reflects on his bad temper and his dislike for badly behaved youths. 250px-Jeremy dog.jpg|Jeremy's (Misfits) power of Zoanthropy reflects his love of his childhood dog. Ruth (Misfits) young.PNG|Ruth's (Misfits) power of Age Regression stems from her desire to be young again. Jodi.jpg|Jodi's (Misfits) power of Alopecia Projection reflects her desire for other people to understand how she feels about her alopecia. File:Baby_Finn_(Misfits).jpg|Finn the baby's (Misfits) power of Relationship Manipulation reflects his desire to have a father in his life. Suggestion.jpg|Rachel's (Misfits) power of Suggestion reflects how she felt about other young people's "impure" lifestyles (e.g. drugs, drink-driving, pre-marital sex), disapproving of their choices and wishing them to live "pure" lives. ShapeshiftingLucy.jpg|Lucy's (Misfits) power of Shapeshifting reflects her envy of other people who she considers to be better than her and wishes to be someone else than who she is Lily Misfits.png|Lily's power of Cryokinesis reflects how she feels frigid and cold towards intimacy. 250px-Vince.jpg|Vince's power of Empathic Tatooing reflects how he thinks every tattoo should mean something, very literally. Tim (Misfits) viewing.jpg|Tim's power of Video Game Hallucinations reflects his addiction to video games. Ollie.jpg|Ollie's power of Teleportation reflects his desire to avoid damage to the environment and the fact that he wanted to escape when he was caught vandalising the power station. Protective rage.jpg|Dave's power of Protective Rage comes from his desire to protect his daughter from other men. Gorilla Bruno.jpg|Bruno's power of Human Mimicry reflects his desire to find a girl to fall in love with and become human. File:Brian_(MisFits)_milk.gif|Brian's power of Lactokinesis reflects his love of milk and how he used to work as a teaboy. Daisy Healing.jpg|Daisy's power of Healing reflects how she is a humanitarian and how she wants to help people. Seth.jpg|Seth's power of Power Transferal reflects his past job as a drug dealer and how he wanted to be the ultimate dealer. Arudysplittingmeow.png|Rudy's power of Emotional Duplication comes from his general suppression of his emotions. Abarofpeoplefrozen.png|Tanya's (Misfits) power of Body Immobilization reflects how she wishes she could have stopped her boyfriend from planting drugs on her in the past. File:Peter_(Misfits).png|Peter's (Misfits) power of Future Illustration reflects his love of comics and his desire for there to be real superheroes. Misfits Episode 5 (Series 3) Kelly and Jen Swapping Bodies.jpg|Jen's power of Body Swap reflects her desire to escape her body. 250px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-10-11h11m38s86.png|Leah's power of Genital Erosion reflects how she wants revenge on the men leaving her after one night stands, using her only for sex. Amisfitscommuning.png|Jonas' power of Communing reflects of his job as a medium (he was really a fake). Jessxray.png|Jess' power of Penetration Vision reflects how she can see through people. Finntelekinesis.png|Finn's power of Telekinesis reflects on his bad attempts to impress people and how he tries to hard to hold onto things. SnapshotMichael.jpg|Michael's (Misfits) power of Violent Obsession reflects on his sick obsession with money and being greedy. Sadie Misfits.png|Sadie's (Misfits) power of Mind Control reflects her desire to have the perfect boyfriend. File:Barney_dog_(Misfits).jpg|Barney's (Misfits) power of Telepathic Connection reflects on being a guide dog. DashingLola.PNG|Debby's power of Personality Rewrite reflects on how she really got in the head of a character. Gracepreventscancer.png|Grace's power of Life Preservation reflects her desire to keep her father alive and her affection for him as a father. Saunders.jpg|Richard's power of Hallucination Projection reflects for his reputation for being an excessive drug user. Katieforehead11.png|Craig's power of Sexual Partner Count reflects his desire to know if his girlfriend is sleeping with other men. JamesS4E7.png|James' power of Body Part Swapping reflects her desire to become a man. Misfits Sarah.png|Sarah (MisFits) and her hypnotic breasts Tara transfering.png|Tara's power of Pregnancy Transfer reflects on how she's not ready to have a baby. Nadine Sacrifice.png|Nadine's power of Deity Summoning reflects on her being a nun that are against any sin and negativity. Tortoisemimicry.png|Mark's power of Permanent Tortoise Mimicry reflects on he was "Living in a Shell". Geoff's power.png|Geoff's power of Emotional Duplication cames from a part of him which he wants to hide. Flight2.png|Sam's power of Flight reflecs on he was always scared and running away from bullies who would chase him down. Age Swap.png|Len's power of Age Exchange reflects his desire to be young again and to romance a nurse at the care home he lives in. Stuart.png|Stuart's power of Closet-portation reflects on he was "Trapped in the Closet". Electrogirl.png|Helen's power of Electrokinesis reflects her job as an electrician. Body hijack.png|Leah's power of Body Hijacking reflects her highly advanced technological skills and her desire to meet people without leaving her apartment. Lifeabsorption.png|Lucas' power of Life Absorption reflects on his desire to stay alive. The Loonatics Team.jpg|Then the comet will collide Acmetropolis and The Loonatics (Loonatics Unleashed) out of its orbit, a cosmic radiation was released and awarded them great powers according to their characteristics and those of their ancestors. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Galleries